


Playing with dolls

by Patience_on_a_Monument



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Delusions, Inflatable dolls, M/M, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11761002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patience_on_a_Monument/pseuds/Patience_on_a_Monument
Summary: Otabek has a very unhealthy obsession with his favourite fellow figure skater.





	Playing with dolls

There had always been something that appealed to Otabek about quiet nights in with his boyfriend, legs tangled in each other and falling asleep to the blue light and meaningless noise of a long-abandoned film that continues on without them. These are the nights he treasures the most, when there is only him and Yuri and the world ends at the edges of his room. They normally end up watching action films, where Otabek tries to convince Yuri that JCVD existing doesn’t make Van Damme better than the combined efforts of all Jet Li films. There’s very little argument about The Matrix, or the value of the sequels. 

There have always between discussions about going on dates outside, but what with their practice schedules and the aches and pains that accompany the all-day training they are just too tired at the day, Yuri taking it upon himself to drape himself across any available piece of furniture until Otabek physically rearranges him into a more sensible configuration. He knows his Yuri can work himself too hard and is always glad to offer respite. He is also incredibly glad Yuri has never brought up the posters of his face and his skating all over the walls of Otabek’s room, or the scraps of merchandise all over the shelves and desk space. He is just very proud of his boyfriend - always so dynamic and determined on the ice with his golden hair billowing about him.

There are however some unexpected downsides to their arrangement that make Otabek restless and jumpy. Yuri spends so much time in Otabek’s room that he has practically moved in, even regularly taking Otabek’s bed while he sleeps on the floor –and he is incredibly happy about Yuri being so comfortable with him– but seventeen year old boys need some alone time now and then for the relieving of certain… urges. He shares a bathroom with his parents and all of his siblings, and there is simply no measure of privacy there, but the alternative is his room but he could never ask Yuri to leave, and doesn’t want to spoil his purity by asking him to participate. The struggle hits him all the harder after the relative freedom afforded to him in his travels, as in boarding accommodation your struggles are shared and understood.

A combination of the building frustrations and being sick of comments about how weird his room and Yuri Plisetsky merch collection lead him to move out of the house the minute he turns eighteen. The last thing he wants is to let the confined spaces drive a wedge between him and his family when they are normally so supportive and accepting. 

The move brings with it more space and more Yuri when he moves in for real.

The humble domesticity of it all is almost too much for Otabek to bear. They make meals together in silent appreciation of the moment, they shop together when they can both bring themselves to drag their weary bones to the supermarket, and they do up each other’s jacket buttons before leaving to their own respective rinks – Yuri practices in one a city over so that he can keep some surprises and win over Otabek fairly just as soon as he makes it to Seniors.

They sleep on the same bed as each other now, cuddling with the occasional chaste kiss. He was Yuri’s first kiss, a fact that he keeps hidden in his chest to take out and admire sometimes.

A few months into their cohabitation Otabek finally receives the email he has been waiting for since he first decided that music was to be his escape from the rigors of athleticism. There is a solo DJ set being offered to him in downtown Almaty; it’s his first solo set and almost exactly a year after coming back from Canada, he cannot be more excited by the news. He knows there is no way Yuri can get a ticket since he is still definitely underage, but Otabek manages to pull a few favours and gets one of the private booths set aside for his personal use and smuggles Yuri in to watch, careful to explain the importance of not leaving the booth and hoping Yuri’s rebellious nature can be quelled just this once but Yuri remains quiet through the explanation.

The gig goes perfectly; better than Otabek could have ever anticipated and he comes back home jubilant and excited, jittery with the final vestiges of adrenaline like he just won gold. He and Yuri trip through the door, Otabek grinning like an idiot and clinging to Yuri’s waist as he presses his wide smile to his boyfriend’s face. In his excitement he slips his tongue between pliant lips. He takes a moment to be surprised at himself before the hormones and the willingness with which Yuri admits him lights fire in his heart, igniting the gasoline trail in his veins that leads to his groin.

The backdraft hits and then Otabek is all over him as they lie together on the floor of the hall, sloppy and eager while Yuri is quiet but responsive as little gasps escape a wide smile under burning eyes. Otabek peels the Team Russia jacket Yuri constantly wears from one of his small, slender shoulders and presses kisses there, moving downward as he unzips the garment as the kisses get sloppier.

He starts mouthing between Yuri’s legs, taking his time and lavishing attention. The taste of the rubber is strong in his mouth but he continues, pulling away before Yuri can finish so he can lean under the bed for his stash and the tiny bottle of lube he has tucked away. He quickly slicks up his fingers and presses a finger to Yuri’s entrance as he sucks kisses on the column of his neck, growing intoxicated on the smacking sound it makes as he releases. The first finger sinks in with no resistance, as does the second, and he feels the rest of his blood rush south with the implication that Yuri had prepared himself for this. His eyes snap from where his fingers glide up to Yuri’s face where he lies with lidded eyes and a wide, round mouth makes tiny squeaks and gasps. He may be imagining it but thinks he can see a blush take root across his face, and the love in Otabek’s chest only grows stronger while the ache in his loins only grows harder. 

When he enters Yuri it is gently, as befitting his first. Otabek lavishes praise and compliments as he struggles to keep his composure, sighing as he fully seats himself. The need builds in him as he makes his first few tentative thrusts until before he knows it he is getting faster and harder, threading his fingers through the beautiful tresses he so long admired so he can pull Yuri’s head back to better drink in the gasps that escape him. His head lolls with him easily, so lost is Yuri in the throes of pleasure. 

Otabek finishes deep inside Yuri, the spasms shaking through him as he feels Yuri shudder alongside him. They sit cuddled together in silence, comfortable and sated, until the dam at the back of Otabek’s mind breaks and the flood of guilt washes over him to extinguish any lingering heat. He apologises to his boyfriend for his haste, and his lack of gentleness, and for corrupting him when he is such a pure and ethereal being in the beauty of his art but receives a familiar open-mouthed grin in response that helps centre him again. Still apologetic but feeling the happiness begin to take form in his chest, Otabek rises from the floor and lifts Yuri to carry him to the shower to clean him up. 

A band pin that dislodged itself from Otabek’s bag as he threw it to the ground in his hurry quietly slides out of Yuri’s shoulder where it had become stuck, falling to the ground with a soft chime and bouncing across the hall to roll under a desk. The hole left in Yuri’s shoulder, while small, begins to let a slow but steady stream of air from the body of the doll which goes unnoticed as Otabek runs a bath, sloshing his hand to and fro to check the temperature. By the time he looks back, his boyfriend has almost completely deflated, made complete by the crazed squeeze Otabek gives him in his horror and grief.

Hours later, throat hoarse and eyes rubbed raw from tears, Otabek drags himself and Yuri from the bathroom and begins his search for the duct tape and foot pump.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: otabek/inflatable doll wearing team russia jacket
> 
> bonus if: otabek just cuddles and do cute, domestic things to the doll, and can't even masturbate near it because he doesn't want to stain his love and respect for fairy, having a room full of fairy posters and the inflatable doll being the main reason for him to move out his parents' house
> 
> double bonus: at some point, after watching a romantic movie and talking his feeling to the doll, otabek ends up making love to it, feeling horribly guilty afterwards for sexualizing his pure fairy


End file.
